Adhesive strips which release on pulling are commercialized as "tesa Power-Strips" by Beiersdorf AG and are also described by numerous patents, such as DE 33 31 016 B1, DE 42 22 849 B1, DE 43 39 604 B1, DE 44 28 587 B1 and DE 44 31 914 B1. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,312, WO92/11332, WO92/11333 and W095/06691 describe adhesive strips of this kind. Such adhesive strips are pulled out of the bond in the direction of the bond joint, in a way comparable with the opening of a preserving jar.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,312 describes a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape having extensible and elastic backing composed of a block copolymer, in particular for applications in the medical area, where painless pulling off the skin is desirable.
Furthermore, DE 33 31 016 A1 describes an adhesive film for re-releasable adhesive bonds which allows an adhesive bond established therewith to be released by pulling on the adhesive film in the direction of the bonding plane. With such adhesive films, high adhesive forces and shear strengths can be achieved and adhesive bonds can be released again without further aids, in a way comparable to the opening of a preserving jar, similar to the way in which there the rubber seal is pulled by the grip out of the seal joint.
Furthermore, DE 37 14 453 C1 describes a practice explosive charge which can be detached again from practice objects without destroying it and is reversibly fastened by such an adhesive film. WO 92/11333 also describes, inter alia, adhesive films for corresponding applications, the adhesive films used having a low elasticity with at the same time high extension.
DE 42 22 849 C1 likewise describes a strip of an adhesive film of this kind with a specially shaped grip tab.
In addition, hooks or similar fastening systems for use together with such adhesive strips are commercially available as "tesa Power-Strips mit Haken" [with hooks] or else "tesa Power-Strips Systemhaken" [system hooks] from Beiersdorf AG.
Finally, DE 42 33 872 C2, DE 195 11 288 B1 and WO 94/21157 describe re-releasable self-adhesive hooks which are likewise provided with such adhesive films and are also re-releasable.
However, the adhesive systems and hooks represented in the above-mentioned publications also have a number of disadvantages:
Problems with hooks and the like of the prior art are, on the one hand, the visual concealment of the grip tab, which for the subsequent pulling must protrude beyond the device, and, on the other hand, the protection of this grip tab against manipulation or damage, including in particular damage by UV light.
Also, a multi-part design, as disclosed by the prior art, is disadvantageous whenever one part is lost or falls down, for instance during assembly. This risk increases the smaller the hooks are in their dimensions.
The object of the invention was to remedy this situation and, in particular, to provide a hook or the like which does not have the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least not to the same extent.